


I Get That A Lot

by EmptyTheBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cocky Sons Of Bitches, Cross-dressing?, Current-ish, Dom / Sub, Feminization, Gabriel goes shopping, M/M, Panties, Sam KNOWS Gabe could easily overpower him, Send me to hell already, Underwear Kink, season 13, thigh-highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyTheBlue/pseuds/EmptyTheBlue
Summary: In which Gabriel Gets powdered sugar on his face and eventually goes shopping





	I Get That A Lot

Sam smiled and reached down to wipe the powdered sugar from Gabriel's face. The gesture was so simple, so natural that Sam only realized that his palm was lingering against the archangel's cheek when Gabriel's eyes met his. The expression that crossed Gabe's face in that moment was one the hunter had never seen.

The archangel's face, usually so expressive and articulated, was set in a dumbfounded sort of way. His eyes were not crinkled in their usual grin or bitchface. His eyes were heavy, carrying a sense of... Curiosity? Anticipation?

His lips parted to make way for words, but the only sound that Gabriel could muster was a mix between a sigh and a gasp. 

The sound snapped Sam back into reality. He was leaning against the counter in the bunker's kitchen, a hand still on Gabriel's face. The archangel also leaned against the counter, a handful of mini powdered donuts in his palm and the same expression dominating his face as Sam moved his hand back to his side, fingers barely trailing on the angel's now-red skin.

Sam didn't even try to explain. Gabriel didn't even try to ask. 

After a few awkward minutes of silence, the hunter quietly excused himself and headed for the library. He tried for hours to bury himself in lore but eventually ended up ditching the books for his laptop. 

Sam must've fallen asleep because he woke up to a lightless library. His hand subconsciously reached for his gun as he stood and made his way to the kitchen, where Gabriel lie slumped over the table, a chocolate bar half-melted in his fist. Sam's fingers slipped from his holster as he noted the way Gabriel's sleeping expression held nothing but calm, the way his hair fluttered from his soft breath, the way he was purely small, delicate, and vulnerable in his sleep.

Sam though it was cute.

The next few days passed in a dull blur. Gabriel was back to his usual self, pushing (ever so slightly) the boundaries of Sam's personal space. Otherwise, there was no incident.  
On the fourth day, though, Gabriel went shopping and came home with a small bag that he showed Sammy teasingly, save the contents. He dropped it off in his room and returned to the TV room to sit next to (practically on top of) Sam, who was watching some new Netflix series.

The real problem arose when the archangel sighed and leaned against the taller man. Sam was quickly overwhelmed. The smell of cinnamon sugar, the heat of Gabe's arm and thigh, the weight of the archangel's chin on his shoulder, all contributed to a very fast, progressively sexier, train of thoughts.

The hunter excused himself abruptly, not bothering to pause the show he had so suddenly lost interest in. 

Instead of heading to the bathroom or his own room, Sam slipped into Gabriel's bedroom. The bag he's brought home lie atop the sheets, piquing Sam's interest. Cautiously, the hunter lifted the shopping bag.

It was curiously light for its size, but Sam never noticed. Inside was a set of lingerie, mostly black with dark silver accents. At the realization of this discovery, Sam threw the underwear back into the bag, feeling his face flush in the semi-darkness. 

"Sammy?" The archangel called from the hallway, "Samshine, are you okay?" The hunter gulped and stepped back into the hallway, storing the bag behind his back. Gabriel stopped when he saw Sam, his face turning from playfulness to concern. "You okay, kiddo? You don't look so good."

"Who is this for?" Sam questioned, revealing the small bag from behind his back. Gabriel's face flushed in horror. He stood speechless, eyes wide and mouth gaping at the plastic in Sam's grip. "Gabriel," Sam asked again, "Who is this for?"

"Me." The archangel squeaked, suddenly very small and powerless. "I'm going to wear it." 

Sam seemed to evaluate this response, nodding and regarding the bag he held in his fingers. "Put it on, then." Sam ordered, tossing the bag to Gabriel, who caught it and held it to his chest tightly. 

Gabriel was a mix of emotions as he rushed in the other direction, towards the restroom. He was still a mix of emotions as he dressed, fingers shaking as he clipped the thigh-high stockings to the underwear that hugged his hips. 

Sam was still in the hallway as Gabriel returned, pulling his pants back into place over the new attire. "Is it on?" Sam asked, pushing open the door to Gabriel's bedroom once again. 

"Yes," Gabriel replied, turning to Sam, who was closing the door behind them. Sam shot him a look and Gabriel instantly corrected himself. "Yes, sir." 

"Good boy." Sam looked pleased. He inched closer to the angel, savoring the way Gabriel shifted his legs every so often. The taller man leaned down to speak clearly and slowly as to get through to the trickster. "You are going to do everything I say, Gabriel." He growled, feeling the shiver that Gabriel gave off. "You're going to do everything I tell you to, and I will make sure to reward you." Sam demanded this with a sharp palm to the ass, still covered by denim. "Am I clear?"

Gabriel squirmed and choked out a 'yes, sir' as Sam grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a chaste kiss, desperate and dominating. The moan that the angel gave when he melted into the hunter's arms went straight to Sam's cock. It had been too long, yes, too long since Sam had given into lust like this. 

Gabriel had barely closed his eyes before he felt himself being lifted by the ass and pinned against the bedroom wall. He moved his hips desperately, anything for some friction. Sam kept a hand under Gabriel's butt as he tugged upwards at the hem of his t-shirt. Gabriel got the clue and lifted his hands from Sam's hair only long enough to have his shirt discarded onto the bedroom floor. Sam's free hand roamed over flesh and Gabriel responded to every touch with a buck of the hips or a small moan.

The hunter placed sloppy, open mouth kisses down the angel's jaw and began sucking purple bruises into the skin of his neck. Gabriel bucked sharply at every bite, trying uselessly to hold back the sounds. The sinful noises only egged the taller man on, caused him to bite harder and hold longer. Gabe's nails grasped constantly at the fabric still covering Sam's torso.

Sam seemed to grow impatient as he ripped Gabe from the wall and practically threw the pair onto the bed behind him, the transition only realized by Gabriel when the covers hit his back. He cursed as Sam stepped away, peeling away his shirt and undoing his belt. “Good boy, good angel,” the taller man cooed as he pulled at the denim that was far too tight around Gabriel’s waist. He sat there for a moment, savoring the gasps and moans of the powerful angel, so submissive beneath him. 

Gabriel’s skin was hot to the touch when Sam finally removed his pants. Beneath was the underwear, just as promised, stretched taut over the archangel’s leaking cock. Sam’s fingers teased down the length, slipping onto his Gabe’s thighs before curling under the fabric. The angel hissed but fell into a whimper as gentle fingers wrapped around his aching member. 

Just as quickly as it was there, the touch was gone, and Sam had disappeared. He returned a few seconds later, the telltale clicks of a bottle of lube alerting Gabe to his presence. Cool liquid was suddenly on Gabe’s hole and Sam was massaging the outer rim. The smaller man sighed and pushed his body onto the fingers inside him. 

Sam, though, had other plans. “Gabriel, if you try anything, I will tie you up. You don’t want that, do you?” The hunter’s gravelly voice went straight to Gabriel’s crotch, but he nodded and stilled, only allowing whimpers to escape him.

Sam could barely take it, the angel laid out before him, black mesh covering his thighs and the tip of his dick poking out of his panties, he knew he had to be fast. He added a second digit, lightly scissoring Gabe open. In an ideal world, Sam would have made it to three, but he was just too desperate. 

“You okay, babe?” Sam asked, but got no response except for whimpers from the loss of contact. He took this as a good sign as he pulled the angel’s knees onto his shoulders, lining himself up with Gabriel. He pushed the fabric out of the way. “Let me know if anything is too much, hm?” The angel nodded.

As the hunter pushed past his outer rim, Gabriel saw stars. His edges tingled as he felt Sam push further and further into him, until their hips were flush against each other’s. “Can I move?”

“Yes, yes, for the love of God, Sam, move.” Gabriel shouted, suddenly coherent. Sam started slow, but increased pace rapidly as Gabriel started to curse. He pushed ahead at breakneck speed, loving the variety of sounds that came from Gabriel with every thrust. 

“Huh, baby? You like that? You like it when a man makes you dress up for him? You like it when you feel dominated? Hm?” Sam spoke with no real reason to, Gabriel never heard it over the sound of flesh on flesh. 

“I’m – Oh – Sam!” Gabriel came seconds before Sam did, white shooting up onto his torso, staining the panties that hadn’t even been washed yet. Sam climaxed harder than he ever had in his life, electricity shooting through his body as he toppled over onto the bed. 

Minutes of labored breathing finally broke into Sam’s voice. “Holy shit, Gabriel.”

“I get that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, finished this a little early. Sorry if it's shit.
> 
> It's midnight
> 
> My Tumblr is cleverlydeaf -- I love to hear from you!!


End file.
